wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/24
Kategoria:Ben Hur Malluch został u progu. Ben-Hur wszedł do tej samej komnaty, w której pierwszy raz widział kupca. Nic się tu nie zmieniło, tylko tuż przy krześle stał mosiężny, polerowany słup, w drewnianą podstawę wpuszczony, wyższy od najroślejszego mężczyzny, a dźwigający z pół tuzina, a może więcej srebrnych palących się lamp. Przy tym oświetleniu wyraźnie odznaczały się półki zdobiące ścianę, złocone gałki gzymsu i sklepienie mieniące się fioletową miką. Ben-Hur wstrzymał się niedaleko wejścia, czując na sobie wzrok Simonidesa, Ilderima i Estery. Mimo woli spojrzał po nich, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na postawione w myśli pytanie: czego ci ludzie mogą chcieć ode mnie? Zanim na nie zdołał odpowiedzieć, już drugie mu się nasuwało; są to przyjaciele czy wrogowie? Tu oko jego spoczęło na Esterze. Mężczyźni odpowiedzieli na jego spojrzenie wzrokiem pełnym dobroci, w jej twarzy było przecież coś więcej jak dobroć - coś tak duchowego, że nie da się określić słowami; spojrzenie to wzruszyło go do głębi. Synu Hura. - Tu gość zwrócił się do mówiącego. Synu Hura - mówił Simonides, powtarzając to wezwanie z wolna i z pewną deklamacją, jakby tym przemówieniem chciał dodać słowom uroczystego znaczenia. - Oby pokój Boga ojców naszych był z tobą - tu wstrzymał się, a potem dodał: - Życzę ci tego od siebie i moich. Mówiący siedział na krześle, ale jego ciemne oczy patrzyły prosto spod białych brwi, blask ich dodawał jeszcze powagi tej królewskiej głowie i bladej twarzy, co pozwalały odwiedzającym go zapominać o połamanych członkach i zniszczonym ciele tego człowieka. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, po czym kupiec złożył pokornie ręce na piersi. Ruch ten i pozdrowienie nie mogły był niezrozumiałymi, więc Ben-Hur wzruszony przemówił: - Simonidesie, życzenie pokoju z wdzięcznością przyjmuję. Oddając ci je wzajemnie jako syn ojcu, niemniej czuję, że nam się porozumieć trzeba. Słowami tymi chciał delikatnie usunąć stosunek pana do sługi, zawiązując inny, wyższy i świętszy. Simonides opuścił z wolna ręce, a zwróciwszy się do córki rzekł: podaj panu krzesło córko moja. Spiesznie uczyniła zadość życzeniu ojca, przyniosła krzesło i stanęła zmieszana patrząc kolejno to na ojca, to na młodzieńca. Czekali, z obawą co dalej nastąpi. Milczenie stawało się coraz przykrzejsze, przerwał je Ben-Hur, przysuwając krzesło do nóg kupca i mówiąc: - Tu moje miejsce - usiadł. Oczy jego spotkały się ze wzrokiem Estery na jedną krótką chwilę, ale ta chwila zrobiła ich lepszymi. On poznał, że mu jest wdzięczą; ona była pewna, że jest wspaniałomyślny i pełen pobłażania. Simonides skinął na znak przyzwolenia i rzekł oddychając swobodniej: - Estero, przynieś mi papiery. - Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do jednej z framug w ścianie, otworzyła ją, wyjęła zwój papierów i podała je ojcu. - Dobrze rzekłeś, synu Hura - zaczął Simonides rozwijając papiery - porozumieć nam się trzeba. Przeczuwając twe żądanie - a byłbym je sam postawił, gdybyś tego nie uczynił, przedkładam ci dowody, które ci wszystko wytłumaczą, a mianowicie stan majątkowy i nasz wzajemny do siebie stosunek. Czy chcesz teraz czytać? Ben-Hur wziął papiery, rzucił jednak okiem na Ilderima. - Niech cię obecność szejka nie wstrzymuje, rachunki potrzebowały świadka, imię jego jest już na nich, wie więc o wszystkim i jest twoim przyjacielem. Czym był dla mnie, będzie i dla ciebie. Mówiąc to Simonides, patrzył na Araba i skinął mu uprzejmie głową, na co tenże odpowiedział również skinieniem głowy, a nareszcie rzekł: Jest jakoś powiedział! - Wiem jak doskonała jest przyjaźń twoja - odparł Ben-Hur - i pragnę stać się jej godny. Później przeczytam uważnie twe rachunki, Simonidesie; teraz daj mi ich główny zarys, jeśli cię to zbytnio nie utrudzi. Simonides wziął znów papiery w rękę. - Estero, stań przy mnie i odbieraj przeczytane kartki, inaczej mogłyby się pomieszać. Uczyniła zadość życzeniu ojca, a stojąc obok, położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, co czyniło wrażenie jakby oboje zdawali sprawę. - Oto - mówił Simonides - pierwszy dokument, wykazuje jakie pieniądze miałem od twego ojca, a oto drugi na sumy, które wydarłem Rzymianom; nic prócz pieniędzy nie dało się uratować, a i to tylko dzięki naszemu żydowskiemu systemowi rozmieszczania majątku na weksle. Sumy ocalone ściągnąłem z Rzymu, Aleksandrii, Damaszku, Kartaginy i innych miejsc, leżących w obwodzie handlowym, suma ta wynosi sto dwadzieścia talentów monetą żydowską. To rzekłszy, oddał kartkę Esterze, a wziął drugą mówiąc: - Z tą sumą stu dwudziestu talentów - zacząłem interesy: z niej wyrósł mój kredyt - wyrażam się tak, aby ci następnie wykazać korzyści, z pomocą tych pieniędzy otrzymane. Tu odczytał z pojedynczych kartek rozmaite pozycje rachunków, które ogółem tak się przedstawiały: W okrętach 60 talentów W towarach na lądzie 110 W transporcie 75 W wielbłądach i koniach 20 Na składach 10 W rachunkach bieżących 54 W gotówce 224 Razem 553 talenty Do tego, to jest, do pięćset pięćdziesięciu trzech talentów; dolicz kapitał, który mi twój ojciec powierzył, a otrzymasz sześćset siedemdziesiąt trzy talenty! - Wszystko to twoje i jesteś najbogatszym człowiekiem na świecie. Wziął papiery z rąk Estery, zostawiając sobie tylko jeden; zwinął je razem i oddał Ben-Hurowi z pewnym odcieniem nie obrażającej nikogo dumy, bo pochodziła raczej z zadowolenia po spełnionym obowiązku lub odnosiła się tylko do osoby młodego pana bez względu na swoje zasługi. - I nie ma takiej rzeczy pod słońcem - mówił dalej niskim głosem - której byś nie mógł osiągnąć, ani dzieła, którego byś nie zdołał dopełnić. Była to chwila coraz bardziej zajmująca dla obecnych; Simonides skrzyżował znów ręce na piersiach, Estera i Ilderim zdawali się w milczeniu rozważać, że w chwilach wielkiego powodzenia człowiek największą przechodzi próbę. Ben-Hur wziął pergamin i walcząc ze wzruszeniem, rzekł: - Wszystko to zdaje mi się światłem z nieba rozjaśniającym tę noc tak straszną i długą, że sądziłem iż się nigdy nie skończy. Najpierw dziękuję Panu, który mnie nie opuścił, potem tobie, Simonidesie. Wierność twoja zwyciężyła okrucieństwo ciemiężycieli i czyni zaszczyt ułomnej ludzkiej naturze. Rzekłeś, iż nie ma na ziemi dzieła, którego bym nie mógł dokonać, spróbuję czy to potrafię! Mógłby inny człowiek w tak szczęsnej jak obecna chwila, przewyższyć mnie we wspaniałomyślności? Zaiste nie dopuszczę do tego i ciebie, szejku, wzywam na świadka wraz z tobą, Estero, która jesteś dobrym aniołem swego ojca! Słuchajcie! Tu wyciągnął rękę ze zwojem papirusowym ku Simonidesowi. - Rzeczy, których spis zawierają te papiery - okręty, domy, towary, wielbłądy, konie, pieniądze, od najdrobniejszych do największych, oddaję tobie, Simonidesie, czyniąc je twoimi, przeznaczam je tobie i twoim na wieki! Estera uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, Ilderim szybko i gwałtownie gładził brodę, oczy jego świeciły niby drogie kamienie, tylko Simonides był spokojny. - Przeznaczam je tobie i twoim na wieki - ciągnął Ben-Hur dalej, pokonując wzruszenie - ale pod jednym warunkiem. Obecni wstrzymują oddech. - Chcę, aby sto dwadzieścia talentów, które były własnością mego ojca, wróciły do mnie. Twarz Ilderima rozchmurzyła się na te słowa. - Dalej żądam, abyś mi dopomógł w szukaniu matki i siostry, używając w tym celu wszystkich środków, jakie się okażą potrzebne, Simonides uległ wzruszeniu, a wyciągnąwszy rękę mówił: Coraz to lepiej poznaję cię, synu Hura i wdzięczny jestem Panu, iż cię takim przywiódł. Jeśli wiernie służyłem ojcu twemu za życia, jeśli równie wiernym zostałem jego pamięci, toć i ciebie nie zawiodę, a jednak tego warunku przyjąć nie mogę. Tu wziął pozostałą kartę i mówił dalej; - To coś odczytał, nie jest końcem rachunków, są jeszcze inne - oto są, czytaj je głośno! Ben-Hur uczynił zadość żądaniu. SPIS NIEWOLNIKÓW HURA SPORZĄDZONY PRZEZ ZARZĄDCĘ SIMONIDESA 1. Annah Egipcjanka w pałacu jerozolimskim. 2. Simonides, pełnomocnik w Antiochii. 3. Estera, tegoż córka. Nigdy nie powstała w umyśle Ben-Hura myśl, że córka niewolnika jest niewolnicą podług prawa, a Estera w jego marzeniach była zawsze rywalką Egipcjanki, przedmiotem w danym razie godnym miłości. Na tę niespodziewaną wiadomość spłonął rumieńcem i spojrzał na nią nieśmiało: widząc, że i jej twarz oblana szkarłatem, spuścił oczy, a mnąc kartę papirusu, mówił żywo: - Zaprawdę bogatym jest człowiek posiadający 600 talentów i może zaiste czynić co chce, cenniejszym jednak od pieniędzy jest umysł, który je zebrał i serce, którego bogactwo nie zepsuło. Nie lękajcie się, zacny Simonidesie i ty piękna Estero. Szejk Ilderim poświadczy, że w chwili, w której was jako niewolników poznałem, otrzymaliście wolność, pospieszę to i pisemnie poświadczyć. - Zaiste, niewolę zdołałbyś słodką uczynić, o synu Hura, jednak pomyliłem się, mówiąc, żeś mocen wszystko uczynić, bo to pewne, że nie masz prawa zrobić nas wolnymi. Jam niewolnikiem po wsze czasy, ojciec twój przybił ucho moje do drzwi, jak to widzisz. - Czyż ojciec mój mógł to uczynić? - Nie poważaj się sądzić go - przerwał Simonides - uczynił to na prośba moją, bo tak żądała moja Rachela, matka tego dziecka, i nie chciała być moją żoną, dopóki bym nie był jej równy. - Była niewolnicą po wsze czasy? - Tak. Ben-Hur mierzył szerokimi krokami pokój wszerz i wzdłuż, wyraźnie cierpiał nad swą niemocą. - Byłem wpierw już bogatym - rzekł stając nagle. - Byłem bogaty darem dobrotliwego Ariusza, teraz przybywa mi nowa fortuna wraz z tym, który ją zebrać potrafił. Czyżby Opatrzność działała w tym bez celu? Poradź mi Simonidesie, wskaż, pomóż ujrzeć sprawiedliwość i uczynić jej zadość. Dopomóż, abym był godny imienia mego, stań się tym w rzeczywistości, czym jesteś podług prawa, a wdzięcznym ci będę po wsze czasy. Twarz Simonidesa zdawała się jaśnieć od wewnętrznego zadowolenia. - Synu pana mego! Uczynię więcej, służyć ci będę całą mocą mego umysłu i serca. Ciała nie mam już, poświęciłem je tobie, ale umysł i serce twoimi są. Przysięgam ci to na ołtarze Boga naszego i na te ofiary, co na nich płoną! Uczyń mnie jednak prawnie tym, czym jestem. - Cóż mam uczynić? - rzekł gorąco Ben-Hur. - Skoro mnie uczynisz zarządcą, pełnomocnikiem twego majątku, wtedy działać pocznę. - Od tej godziny jesteś nim i uważaj się za takiego. Czy mam to uczynić pisemnie? - Dość twego słowa; tyle dawał twój ojciec, nie chcę więcej od syna. Teraz zaś, kiedyśmy się porozumieli.. - Tak, jam gotów - rzekł Ben-Hur. - A ty, córko Racheli, nie masz nic do powiedzenia? rzekł Simonides, zdejmując rękę jej ze swego ramienia. Estera zostawiona samej sobie, stała chwilę zapłoniona i milcząca, potem zbliżyła się do Ben-Hura i dziwnie łagodnie rzekła: - Nie jestem zacniejsza od mojej matki, gdy jej zabrakło, pozwól, o panie, abym pielęgnować mogła ojca mego! Ben-Hur wziął z wolna jej rękę, położył ją na krawędzi krzesła Simonidesowego, mówiąc: Dobre z ciebie dziecko, niechaj się stanie jako chcesz. Kupiec podniósł jej rękę na swe ramię i cisza zaległa komnatę. Mimo zaszłych zmian Simonides spojrzał wzrokiem pana w koło siebie, a potem rzekł spokojnie: - Estero, późno już, wiele jeszcze mamy do omówienia, każ przynieść napoje, by nam sił nie zabrakło do pracy, która nas czeka. Dziewczyna zadzwoniła na służbę i wnet wniesiono wino i chleb, które sama obniosła, częstując gości. - Jakkolwiek porozumieliśmy się - rzekł Simonides - nie sądzę, aby już wszystko między nami było załatwione. Życie nasze ma odtąd płynąć jak dwie rzeki, które połączyły wody swoje w jedno. Jeśli bieg ich ma być swobodny, trzeba nam z nieba wszelkie usunąć chmury. Kiedyś odszedłeś od drzwi moich z uczuciem niezadowolenia i przekonaniem, że nie chcę uznać tych praw, które ci właśnie przyznałem w najszerszym znaczeniu. Że tak uczyniłem, to prawda, bo poznałem cię; Estera i Malluch zaświadczą chętnie, że nie spuściłem cię odtąd z oka. - Malluch! - zawołał Ben-Hur zdziwiony. - Kto tak jak ja przykuty do krzesła, ten musi mieć daleko sięgające ręce i dużo tych rąk, jeśli chce coś znaczyć na świecie, z którego tak okrutnie został usunięty. Mam więc wielu ludzi, Malluch zaś najlepszy z wielu... Czasem znów - tu rzucił okiem na szejka "pożyczam dobrego serca u drugich", jak u Ilderima Dobrotliwego, męża pełnego zacności i odwagi. Pozwól, niech i on ci powie, czym kiedy zapomniał o tobie. Ben-Hur spojrzał na Araba, a Ilderim skinął głową i zmrużył oczy na znak potwierdzenia. - Trudno, panie - mówił dalej Simonides - poznać człowieka bez próby. Gdym cię ujrzał, widziałem obraz twego ojca: skąd mogłem jednak wiedzieć, jakim jesteś człowiekiem? Wszak zdarzają się ludzie, dla których majątek bywa przekleństwem. Więc wysłałem Mallucha, aby mnie zastąpił i był w tej służbie moimi oczami i moimi uszami. Uczynił zadość mej woli, same dobre przynosił mi wieści; nie bierz mu tego za złe, proszę. - Uczynił dobrze i nie mam żalu do niego - odparł Ben-Hur - ani do was, bo mądrość kierowała waszymi czynami. - Słowa te miłe są sercu memu - rzekł kupiec z uczuciem - bardzo miłe, nie boję się nieporozumienia i niechaj rzeki płyną już sobie, jak im Bóg każe! Po przerwie mówił dalej: - Tkacz siedzi u krosien i puszcza czółenko, sukna przybywa, rosną desenie i figury, a on marzy i myśli... Tak rosła w mych rękach fortuna i dziwiłem się jej wzrostowi, pytając samego siebie jakim sposobem? Widziałem, że starania innych, równie pilne jak moje, nie osiągają przecież celu, piaski pustyni zasypywały nieraz całe majętności kupców, mnie przeciwnie, burze pędziły okręty, innym druzgotały się. Co więcej, ja tak zależny od innych, przykuty do krzesła, prawie martwa bryła, nie poniosłem nigdy straty z winy wykonawców mych rozkazów - nigdy nie byłem oszukany. Tak służyły mi żywioły, a ludzie byli mi wierni. - Zaiste, rzecz to godna zastanowienia - mówił Ben-Hur. - Tak jak rzekłem i w końcu przyszedłem do tego przekonania, że Bóg jest w tym, a dziś pytam wraz z tobą, jaki jest Jego cel, jaka Jego wola? Nic się nie dzieje bez zamiaru. Nie wątpiłem też nigdy, że przyjdzie dzień, który On uzna za stosowny, w którym wskaże mi cel i ujrzę go również wyraźnie, jakbym ujrzał biały dom widniejący na wzgórzu. Dziś wierzę, iż to się już stało! - Wiele lat temu, z moją rodziną - matka twoja, Estero, piękna jako poranek nad starym Oliwetem, była ze mną - siedzieliśmy przy drodze północnej wiodącej do Jerozolimy, w pobliżu grobów królewskich. Na drodze ujrzeliśmy trzech jeźdźców na dużych białych wielbłądach, tak pięknych, że nigdy im równych nie widziano w świętym mieście. Byli to ludzie obcy z dalekich przybywający stron. Pierwszy wstrzymał wielbłąda i zapytał mnie: "Gdzie jest ten, który się narodził, Król Żydowski?" Do pytania, jak gdyby dla większego zdziwienia mego dodał: "Widzieliśmy Jego gwiazdę na wschodzie i przybywamy oddać Mu cześć". Nie zrozumiałem, co chciał powiedzieć, ale szedłem za nimi aż do bramy Damasceńskiej. W ciągu całej tej drogi zadawali przechodniom toż samo pytanie, a nawet strażnikowi u bramy. Wszyscy równie się dziwili jak ja, a powszechnie mówiono, że słowa te tyczą się przepowiedni Mesjasza - szczegółów już wiele zapomniałem, a rzeczy chyba się nie zmieniły. My ludzie, a nawet najuczeńsi między nami, jesteśmy jako dzieci. Drogi Jego odmienne są od naszych, a kroki Jego na ziemi często wieki całe oddzielają. Czy widziałeś Baltazara? Tak i słyszałem jego opowiadanie - odparł Ben-Hur. - Cud, prawdziwy cud! - wołał Simonides. - Gdym słyszał to opowiadanie, zdało mi się, iż ono jest odpowiedzią i ujrzałem jasno cel Opatrzności. Skoro przybędzie król ubogi, pozbawiony przyjaciół, bez orszaku, wojska, miast i zamków, czy nie będzie za późno? Zanim więc przyjdzie, zanim Rzym może runąć, trzeba założyć królestwo. A ty, panie, ty silny, w broni wyćwiczony, bogaty, czy widzisz powód, dla którego Bóg cię zesłał? Czy cel Jego nie może być twoim? Powiedz, panie, czy może człowiek urodzić się dla większej chwały? Ostatnie pytanie stawił Simonides z całą siłą wewnętrznego przekonania. - Tak ci się wydaje, bo nie pomnisz - rzekł Ben-Hur gorąco, że królestwo, które głosi Baltazar, ma być królestwem duchowym. Simonides był Żydem, dumnym ze swej narodowości, toteż odparł z ironią w głosie: - Baltazar był świadkiem cudownych rzeczy - cudów. Gdy o nich mówi, kornie przed nim schylam głowę, bo je widział i słyszał. Jest jednakże synem Mizraima, nawet nie prozelitą, trudno więc przypuścić, aby miał szczególną wiedzę, zwłaszcza w tłumaczeniu postanowień Bożych, tyczących się narodu izraelskiego. Prorocy mieli światło wprost z nieba, tak jak i on - proroków jest wielu, on jeden, a Jehowa zawsze ten sam. Miałbym nie wierzyć prorokom? Estero, przynieś mi Torę. Nie czekając, aż córka przyniesie księgę, mówił dalej: - Zresztą czy nie mamy świadectwa całego narodu? Przejdź od Tyru, co leży nad morzem ku północy, do stolicy Edomu, co jest na południu pustyni, a nie znajdziesz wyznawcy Schemy, ani takiego, co by składał jałmużnę w świątyni, ani takiego, który jadł baranka wielkanocnego, żeby ci nie powiedział, że oczekuje królestwa i króla. Dzień przybycia jego, będzie dniem szczęścia, a królestwo, jako królestwo ojca naszego Dawida. Spytasz, skąd mają tę wiarę? Wskażę ci i to. Właśnie wróciła Estera, niosąc kilka pergaminowych zwojów, starannie owiniętych ciemnobrązową materią, złotymi znakami pokrytą. - Trzymaj, córko, zwoje; podasz mi je, gdy zażądam - rzekł ojciec łagodnym głosem, jakim zwykle do córki się odzywał, potem mówił dalej: - Trwało by to długo, zbyt długo, gdybym chciał wymieniać imiona świętych, którzy za wolą Opatrzności zajęli miejsce proroków. Nie mieli ci następcy świętego ognia Eliasza lub Elizeusza, jednak pisali i nauczali po powrocie z niewoli, a światła pożyczali od pochodni Malachiasza, tego ostatniego z rodu proroków. Hillel i Shammai mają i teraz imię jego na ustach, nauczając młodzież. Zapytajmy ich o królestwo: Któż jest panem trzód w księdze Ezechiela? Któż jeśli nie król, o którym mówimy? Tron gotów na jego przyjęcie, schodzi na ziemię, a inni królowie spadają z tronów swych, prześladowcy Izraela wrzuceni będą w jaskinie podziemne między słupy ogniste. Śpiewak psalmów mówi: "Wejrzyj, Panie, na lud Swój, oddaj Izraelowi króla jego, daj go w czasie, jaki uznasz, o Boże, daj go, aby rządził Izraelem, dziećmi Twymi... I zmusi narody ziemi pod jarzmo swoje i służyć mu będą. I będzie sprawiedliwym królem, od Boga naznaczonym... będzie rządził ziemią słowem Jego na wieki". Posłuchaj Ezdry. tego drugiego Mojżesza, gdy opowiada swe nocne widzenia, i spytaj kim jest ten lew, co ludzkim głosem przemawia do orła, który oznacza Rzymianina: "Kochałeś kłamców i zgwałciłeś miasta pracujących i obaliłeś ich mury, chociaż nie czynili nic złego. Dlatego znikniesz, aby ziemia była odnowiona, podniosła się i uwierzyła, w sprawiedliwość i litość Tego, który ją uczynił. Odtąd oczy jego nie widziały orła. Zaprawdę, panie, dość byłoby tego świadectwa; jednak gdy droga do źródła otwarta, czemużby doń nie dotrzeć? Podaj wina, Estero, a potem Torę. - Wszak wierzysz, panie, w proroków? - pytał pijąc. - Wiem, że wierzysz, bo taką była wiara ojców twoich. Podaj mi, Estero, księgę widzeń Izajaszowych. Wziął zwój, który dla niego rozwinęła i czytał: "Lud, który chodził w ciemnościach, ujrzał światłość wielką: mieszkającym w krainie cienia śmierci, światłość im weszła. Albowiem maluczki narodził się nam, syn jest nam dany, i stało się panowanie na ramieniu Jego. Rozmnożone będzie państwo Jego, a pokojowi nie będzie końca: na stolicy Dawidowej i na królestwie Jego siedzieć będzie; aby je utwierdził i umocnił w sądzie i w sprawiedliwości, odtąd i aż na wieki. Zawistna miłość Pana Zastępów uczyni to". Wierzysz prorokom, panie? Teraz, Estero, podaj mi słowa Pana do Micheasza. Dziewczyna podała zwój, którego żądał. ..A ty - czytał - a ty, Betlejem Efrata, malutkieś jest między tysiącami Judzkimi; z ciebie mi wynijdzie. który będzie panującym w Izraelu, a wyjścia Jego od początku, do dni wieczności". - Zaiste, On to był dziecięciem, które widział Baltazar. On. któremu oddał cześć w jaskini. Wierzysz, panie. Prorokom? Podaj mi, Estero, słowa Jeremiasza. Wziąwszy zwój podany, czytał: "Oto dni przychodzą, mówi Pan: a wzbudzę słowo dobre, którym mówił do domu Izraela i do domu Judy. W onym dniu i w onym czasie uczynię, że spłodzi Dawid płód sprawiedliwości, a będzie czynił sąd i sprawiedliwość na ziemi. W one dni będzie zbawień Juda i Jeruzalem mieszkać będzie bezpiecznie; a to jest imię. którym go nazwą: Pan sprawiedliwy nasz. Bo to mówi Pan: - Nie zginie z Dawida mąż, który by siedział na stolicy domu Izraelowego". - Czyż nie wyraźnie jest tu mowa o królu i czy możesz, panie, nie wierzyć w proroków? Teraz, córko, podaj mi przepowiednie tego syna Judy, na którym nie ma żadnej plamy. Podała mu księgę Daniela. - Słuchaj panie - rzekł: "Patrzyłem tedy w widzeniu nocnym, a oto z obłoki niebieskimi jako syn człowieczy przychodził i aż do starowiecznego przyszedł: i stawili Go przed oblicze Jego. I dał Mu władzę, i cześć, i królestwo: i wszystkie narody, pokolenia i języki służyć Mu będą, władza Jego. władza wieczna, która nie będzie objęta: a królestwo jego, które się nie skazi". Czyżbyś nie wierzył prorokom, panie mój? - Zaiste, dosyć już, wierzę - wołał Ben-Hur. - Tak, ale to nie dosyć - mówił Simonides - jeśli król przyjdzie ubogi, czy mu coś udzielisz, panie, ze swej wspaniałości? - Zaiste, tak, i to do ostatniego sykla i do ostatniego tchnienia mej piersi. Czemużby jednak miał przyjść ubogim? - Podaj, Estero, słowa Pana, które słyszał Zachariasz - rzekł Simonides. Estera zaś podała zwój. - Posłuchaj, panie, jak król przybędzie do Jerozolimy: "Raduj się wielce, córko Syjonu, wykrzykuj, córko Jeruzalem: oto król twój przyjdzie tobie sprawiedliwy i zbawiciel, on ubogi, a wsiadając na oślicę i na źrebię, syna oślicy". Ben-Hur patrzał w dal. - Co widzisz, panie? - Rzym! - odparł ponuro. - Rzym i jego legiony. Walczyłem z nimi i znam ich potęgę. - Ach! - rzekł Simonides - ty będziesz wodzem legionów króla i wśród milionów wybierać będziesz. - Wśród milionów? - zawołał Ben-Hur ze zdziwieniem. Simonides milczał chwilę, a potem rzekł: - Nie dręcz się, panie, potęgą Rzymu. - Tu Ben-Hur spojrzał na kupca pytająco. - Pokazałem ci króla ubogo przybywającego do stolicy i widziałeś go po prawej, a Rzym po lewej i rzekłeś: czyż może on zwyciężyć? Zaprawdę, odgadłeś, takimi były moje myśli. - O mój panie - ciągnął Simonides nie masz pojęcia, jak potężny jest Izrael. Ty sobie go wyobrażasz niby starca płaczącego nad rzekami babilońskimi. Nie myśl tak, a udaj się do Jerozolimy koło Wielkiej Nocy, stań nad brzegiem Ksystu, albo na ulicy Berber i stamtąd przypatrz się narodowi. Obietnica Pana, uczyniona Jakubowi, gdy opuszczał Padam Aram, stała się prawem. Naród nasz nie przestał się mnożyć, nawet w niewoli, czy to pod jarzmem Egipcjan, czy pod rzymskim, i jest zaprawdę wielkim narodem. Tak, wierzaj mi, panie; chcąc poznać siłę, na jaką może liczyć nowy król, nie trzeba rachować najbliższych, ale i tych, co w najodleglejszych stronach wiarę w jednego Boga wyznają. Zwyczajem jest mówić i myśleć o Jerozolimie jak o Izraelu, tymczasem jest on jako złoty haft na koronacyjnym płaszczu Cezara, kamieniem świątyni, sercem w ciele. Odwróć twe oczy od legionów rzymskich, choć potęga ich tak wielka, a porachuj szeregi wiernych, co czekają na dawne hasło: "Izraelu, spiesz do namiotów!" Zlicz tych, co żyją w Persji, a są dziećmi tych, co woleli pozostać na obczyźnie, i tych, co zamieszkują brzegi Afryki i Egiptu. Porachuj, panie, Hebrajczyków osiadłych dla zysku na Zachodzie w Bodinum i Hiszpanii, nie zapomnij, synu Izraela, czystej krwi prozelitów w Grecji i na wyspach rozsianych wśród wód Oceanu, dalej w Poncie, w Antiochii, a i tych, co żyją w samych nieczystych murach Rzymu. Mało to czcicieli liczy Pan wśród tych, co niedaleko nas na pustyni w namiotach mieszkają, lub tych, co wzdłuż Nilu osiedli! I nad Morzem Kaspijskim i w starym kraju Gog-Magog żyją nasi bracia jako odłam tych, którzy rokrocznie, uznając Boga, składają dary w świątyni - i tych policzymy! Gdyśmy tak skończyli rachunek, spójrz, panie, na szereg mieczy oczekujących wodza, bo oto królestwo czeka na Tego, który ma uczynić sąd i sprawiedliwość na całej ziemi, tak w Rzymie, jak na Syjonie, a ostatnie słowo to pewność, że co może Izrael, to może i Król. Obraz nakreślony z zapałem był dla Ilderima niby pobudka wojenna; wołał też z żalem, powstając: - Ach, gdybym był młodym! Ben-Hur natomiast siedział nieruchomy i nie dziw, mowa kupca była wezwaniem go do poświęcenia mienia i życia tajemniczej Istocie, która była źródłem nadziei tak Simonidesa, jak pobożnego Egipcjanina. Myśl ta nie była nowa, owszem nieraz, jak wiemy, obiła się o jego uszy, czy to w rozmowie z Malluchem w rozkosznym gaju Dafny, czy to wyraźniej, gdy Baltazar wykładał mu swoje pojęcie o królestwie, później jeszcze wśród cieni starego gaju, gdzie właściwie przyszedł do postanowienia dość przykrego i bolesnego. Dziś rzeczy miały się inaczej, dziś widział, że Pan jest w tym dziele, cała zaś sprawa świętą. Czuł, że się przed nim otwarła jakby brama dotąd zamknięta, a oświecająca go nagłym światłem, wzywającym go do służby, co była niby spełnieniem jego marzeń. Służba to w daleką wiodąca przyszłość, pełna nagród za spełnioną powinność, słodka i miła dla jego słusznej dumy. Brakło tylko jeszcze jednego skinienia. - Wszystko co mówisz, Simonidesie, uznaję - rzekł Ben-Hur - przypuszczam, że król przyjdzie i założy królestwo podobne Salomonowemu; przypuszczam także, że oddam siebie i wszystko co posiadam Jemu i Jego sprawie, co więcej, wierzę nawet, że cały bieg mego życia i szybki wzrost twego majątku były zrządzeniem Bożym w najwyższym celu, - to jednak nie znaczy, abyśmy mieli działać na ślepo. Nasuwa się pytanie, czy mamy czekać na króla i jego wezwanie, czy już zacząć działać? Masz wiek i doświadczenie za sobą, mów! Simonides nie ociągał się z odpowiedzią. - List, który trzymam w ręku - rzekł - nie zostawia nam wyboru. Jeślibyśmy nie działali, ulegniemy Messali i Gratusowi, wpływ nasz w Rzymie nie pokona ich, a tutaj zabraknie sił. Gdy cię raz schwycą, zginąłeś, a jakie jest ich miłosierdzie, wiem najlepiej. Na to wspomnienie zadrżał starzec. - Panie mój! - mówił dalej, zwalczając wzruszenie - ty sam pobudzasz mnie do działania. Ben-Hur zdawał się nie rozumieć tych słów, Simonides mówił dalej: - Gdym był młody, jakiż świat cudowny widziałem przed sobą. - Nie brakło ci mimo to siły do poświęcenia. - Tak, dała mi tę siłę miłość. Simonides potrząsnął głową i rzekł: - Myślisz o ambicji? - Wszak ambicja nie przystoi synowi Izraela... - Pozostaje więc zemsta. Zdało się, że iskra zapalna padła na serce, ręce zadrżały i Ben-Hur odparł szybko: - Tak, masz słuszność, zemsta jest prawem Żyda. - Wielbłąd, pies nawet pamięta krzywdę - dorzucił Ilderim. Simonides nie zwlekając, pochwycił zerwaną nić swych myśli: - Tak, zanim król przyjdzie, jest coś do zrobienia. Nie wątpimy, że Izrael będzie Jego prawą ręką, ale niestety to ręka pokoju nie zna przebiegłości, ni dzieła wojny. Wśród milionów nie ma jednej wyćwiczonej ręki, nie ma wodza. Nie mogą tu liczyć Herodowego żołdactwa, bo ono jest na to, aby nas uciskać. Położenie i stan kraju są takimi, jak je chce mieć Rzymianin. Rządy jego wydały spodziewane owoce ucisku. Czas przeobrażenia już nadszedł, niech pasterz wdzieje zbroję, weźmie miecz i dzidę, a pasący trzody niechaj się zmienią w lwy walczące. Ktoś stanąć musi przy królu i zająć miejsce po jego prawicy! Któż nim ma być, czy nie ten, kto pracę tę podejmie i jej podoła? Twarz Ben-Hura rozjaśniła się na tę myśl i rzekł: - To widzę jasno, że rzecz spełnić należy, ale jak? Simonides wypił wino, które mu Estera podała, i odpowiedział: - Szejk i ty, panie, będziecie wodzami, każdy w odrębnym zakresie. Ja pozostanę tu, jak zawsze, bacząc, aby nie wyschło źródło pomyślności. Ty udasz się do Jerozolimy, stamtąd na puszczę, aby tam zebrać rozproszonych, a zdolnych do broni synów Izraela. Podzielimy ich w dziesiątki i setki, ustanawiając wodzów i ćwicząc w ustronnych miejscach w robieniu bronią. Na to wszystko ja dostarczę środków. Zaczniesz od Perei, pójdziesz stamtąd do Galilei, skąd tylko krok do Jerozolimy. W Perei masz pustynię poza sobą, a Ilderima w pobliżu. On będzie pilnował dróg, aby na nich nic nie zaszło, o czym byś nie miał wiadomości, a wielkie usługi będą, które ci odda. Zanim wszystko będzie w gotowości, nikt prócz nas nie będzie miał celu. Ja będę waszym sługą. Z Ilderimem już mówiłem, a ty, panie, powiedz co o tym myślisz? Ben-Hur spojrzał na szejka. - Jest tak, jak rzekł - odparł Arab - jemu wystarcza moje słowo, tobie złożę przysięgę, przysięga, która zwiąże mnie i moje pokolenie wraz z całym mieniem, aby ci służyło w potrzebie. Wszyscy troje, Simonides, Ilderim i Estera patrzyli wyczekująco na Ben-Hura. - Każdemu człowiekowi - rzekł smutnie - przeznaczony jest jakiś kielich szczęścia, prędzej lub później skosztuje z niego - tylko nie ja, tak się dzieje... Tak, Simonidesie i szejku, pojmuję was. Jeśli uczynię po waszej woli i pójdę wskazaną drogą, żegnaj mi szczęście, żegnaj nadziejo, którą się tak cieszyłem! Jeśli przejdę przez otwierającą się przede mną bramę, zamknie się za mną na zawsze, bo Rzym stoi przy niej na straży. Siepacze ich prześladować i ścigać mnie będą. a groby w pobliżu miasta i jaskinie w górach staną mi się mieszkaniem, kędy jeść i spoczywać będę. Łkanie żałosne przerwało mowę młodzieńcowi. Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Estery, a ta ukryła twarz na ramieniu ojca. - Zapomniałem o tobie, Estero - rzekł łagodnie Simonides ze wzruszeniem. - Łatwiej znieść ciężką dolę - mówił Ben-Hur- skoro się znajdzie litość nad sobą. Pozwól mi mówić dalej. I znów słuchali wszyscy. - Sam rzekłeś, że nie mam wyboru i muszę objąć zadanie, któreście mi przeznaczyli; a jeśli tu śmierć mi zagraża, to czemuż nie mam zaraz się wziąć do dzieła? - Czy mamy spisać tę ugodę - pytał Simonides przyzwyczajony do załatwienia handlowych spraw. - Polegam na twym słowie - rzekł Ben-Hur. - I ja - dodał Ilderim. W tak prosty sposób zawarto związek, co miał zmienić życie Ben-Hura. On też pierwszy się odezwał, mówiąc: - A więc stało się. - Oby Bóg Abrahama wspierał nas! - zawołał Simonides. - Jeszcze słowo, przyjaciele moi - rzekł Ben-Hur - pozwólcie mi rozporządzać sobą aż do wyścigów. Nie jest prawdopodobne, aby Messala zdołał mnie zgubić przed odpowiedzią prokuratora na ów list. Odpowiedź ta przed siedmiu dniami od wysłania pisma nadejść nie może. Tymczasem rozkosz spotkania się z nim w cyrku kupiłbym za każdą cenę. Ilderim chętnie zgodził się na to ze względu na swoje ukochane konie. Simonides znów patrzył na sprawę ze strony praktycznej i dlatego powiedział: - To opóźnienie ma swoją dobrą stronę i pozwoli mi oddać ci przysługę. Zdaje mi się, że wspomniałeś o sukcesji Ariusza. Czy to są posiadłości ziemskie? - Willa pod Misenum i domy w Rzymie. - W takim razie radzę sprzedać własność, a pieniądze bezpiecznie przechować. Daj mi bliższe objaśnienie, a wnet przygotuję pełnomocnictwo i wyślę umocowanego do tej sprzedaży człowieka. Przynajmniej jeden raz więcej uda się nam uprzedzić cesarskich rabusiów. - Objaśnienia mieć będziesz jutro. - A zatem dzieło dnia dzisiejszego skończone! - rzekł Simonides. Ilderim skłonił głowę dodając: i dobrze spełnione. - Estero, jeszcze chleba i wina! Szejk Ilderim uszczęśliwi nas, jeśli zechce, zostając do jutra. A ty, panie? - Każ przyprowadzić konie - rzekł Ben-Hur - wrócę do gaju. Gdy teraz pojadę, nieprzyjaciel nie spostrzeże mnie, a i twoje arabczyki rade mi będą - dodał zwracając się do Ilderima. Już dniało, gdy Ben-Hur z Malluchem stanął u drzwi namiotu.